A Different Story
by Freyader Illaz Satsuki
Summary: Mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran di umurnya yang ke 14, membuat Allen memutuskan untuk langsung kabur dari Cross untuk langsung menuju Black Order HQ, dan diangkat menjadi salah satu jendral BO yang terkuat. Apa yang akan terjadi dikehidupannya?


**A Different Story**

Summary : Mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran di umurnya yang ke 14, membuat Allen memutuskan untuk langsung kabur dari Cross untuk langsung menuju Black Order HQ, dan diangkat menjadi salah satu jendral BO yang terkuat. Dan juga ia mempunyai dua Noah didalam dirinya yang sudah terbangun, Noah ke 14 yaitu Neah Walker yang merupakan pamannya dan Noah ke 15 yaitu dirinya yang tidak seharusnya ada. Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi dihidupnya?

Genre : Adventure/?

Pairing : NeahxCliff/CrownC, Allenx?, etc.

Warning : Yaoi, Powerfull!Allen, DLDR, etc.

A/N : Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi kalo ada salah dan kekurangan mohon maaf. Ratenya saat ini masih T, mungkin kedepannya akan naik. Segala bentuk review dan flame akan kutanggapi sebisa mungkin, guys.

'Thought' - Berpikir

"Talk" - Berbicara

"**Bold**" - Neah Walker

"_Italic_" - Crown Clown/Cliff

**Chapter 1**

**A Different Story**

[3rd POV]

Allen mengenakan topi yang mampu menyembunyikan rambut putihnya. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang. Apalagi fakta kalau dia sedang melarikan diri dari sang master, Marian Cross, yang sekarang masih tertidur lelap di penginapan yang mereka tempati kemarin. Dengan rambut putih ini, Cross pasti dapat dengan mudah menanyai orang-orang mengenai dirinya. Itu pun bila Cross peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Allen melarikan diri darinya.

Sambil terus mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan waspada, Allen memikirkan kemana arah tujuannya nanti. 'Hey guys, ada ide kemana kita akan pergi?' tanyanya dalam hati kepada dua sosok yang berada didalam mindscapenya. Well, tidak setiap hari ia bisa mendapatkan dua orang teman yang ada didalam kepalanya.

'**Aku tidak tahu, keponakanku tersaaayaangg~ Mungkin Clown tahu. Clown-ku sayaangg, apa kamu punya ide**?' balas salah satu sosok itu, Neah Walker, sekaligus pamannya dan Noah ke 14, Noah of Time and Destruction, sambil bermain-main.

Sedangkan sosok dalam mindscapenya yang satu lagi adalah innocence yang berada ditangan kirinya, Crown Clown, yang juga telah menjadi akrab dengannya. _'Berapa kali kubilang kalian untuk memanggilku Cliff? Menurutku lebih baik kamu menuju Black Order, Allen. Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat kamu akan menjadi exorcist kan? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja_?' ujar Crown Clown/Cliff dari mindscapenya, jelas-jelas menghiraukan cara Neah memanggilnya.

Allen berpikir sejenak, 'kurasa kamu benar, Cliff. Dan sekarang, stasiun kereta ada dimana? Kurasa ada disebelah kanan...' Neah dan Cliff segera menertertawakan Allen,'**Kau dan sifat buta arahmu yang mengerikan itu, Allen! Sampai kapan kamu mau terus tersesat disegala tempat kamu berada? Jelas-jelas stasiun ada disebelah kirimu.**' ejek Neah sambil terus tertawa dari dalam kepalanya.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Allen segera memutuskan koneksi dengan Neah dan Cliff, lalu memasuki stasiun. Ia menabrak seorang pria yang berpakaian formal dan meminta maaf, yang hanya dibahas gumaman oleh orang yang ditabraknya itu. Allen tidak bisa merasa tidak bersalah, karena ditangannya kini ada sebuah tiket kereta. Tidak berapa lama, ia sudah berada didalam kereta yang tertera ditiket tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut karena tiket itu ternyata menempati sebuah kompartemen pribadi, Allen hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sambil menduduki sebuah kursi yang nyaman, Allen mengingat-ingat lagi peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu. Saat dia mendapat kemampuan untuk membaca semua isi pikiran orang lain dengan menatap mata mereka. Untungnya, Cross belum tahu bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jika Cross sampai tahu akan kemampuannya ini, pasti pekerjaannya bertambah banyak. Diam-diam Allen bergidik mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Cross terhadapnya. 'Fucking stupid bastard womanizer master' rutuknya pelan. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk segera melarikan diri dari Cross, selain fakta bahwa pelatihannya sangat mengerikan. Lamunannya terhenti ketika Allen merasakan bahwa kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan. Mengingat bahwa tempat yang ditujunya masih jauh, dia pun segera memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

{Skip Time} [Allen's POV] {At Black Order Eroupean Branch HQ}

Aku memandang pria yang berada di depanku ini dengan tatapan bosan, dia mengaku bernama Komui Lee, supervisor dari markas BO ini, ya seperti yang kubaca dari pikirannya. Setelah ada sedikit kesalahpahaman dengan penjaga gerbang yang mengira bahwa aku adalah seekor Akuma (dan membuatku nyaris dibunuh oleh seorang exorcist yang berpenampilan seperti perempuan), orang ini segera meminta maaf. Well, bukan salahku kan kalau aku punya tanda kutukan didahiku. Toh yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.

"Well, Allen-" ujar orang bernama Komui ini, membuat tersadar,"Karena kamu ingin menjadi exorcist, pertama-tama kita harus bertemu dengan Hevlaska terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui seberapa tingkat sinkronisasimu dengan innocencemu." Aku mendesah pelan, berharap yang disebut Hevlaska itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Well, entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diri Komui yang membuatku takut dan memutuskan untuk berhati-hati bila berbicara dengannya bila masih ingin selamat tak kurang satu apapun. Dan entah kenapa lagi, Komui tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar, membuatku bergidik pelan.

'_Gapapa Allen, Hevlaska adalah teman baikku. Dia guardian innocence Eroupean Branch. Mungkin dia bisa seperti ibu untukmu, mengingat sifatnya yang keibuan dan tingkahmu yang terkadang kekanakkan._' kata Cliff memberitahu, begitu ia melihatku yang bergidik. 'Well, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, Cliff. Mungkin kamu mau keluar sejenak untuk menemuinya? Dan lagi, mana Neah?' tanyaku dalam hati kepada Cliff, yang dibalas gerutuan olehnya. _'Baiklah, Allen, sesukamu saja. Dan lagi, jangan hiraukan pemalas satu itu, dia sedang tertidur._' gerutuan Cliff membuatku tersenyum sedikit. Sambil mengikuti kemana Komui berjalan, aku mengamati sekitarku dan memberikan senyuman ramah jika ada orang yang kebetulan menatapku. Mereka pun membalas senyumanku juga.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap (untung saja aku tidak takut dengan kegelapan!), dan menaiki sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti lift dimataku. Lalu, benda itu membawaku naik keatas, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat ada apa diatas sana. Tak berapa lama, kami berhenti. Dan muncul beberapa orang yang duduk dikursi yang terlihat seperti melayang dalam kegelapan (kalau benda ini tidak dihitung). 'Great General' pikirku pelan. Salah satu dari Great General itu mengatakan beberapa hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Nanti juga aku akan tahu sendiri. 'Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya hal ini adalah tradisi'. Aku lalu menatap Komui yang masih menyeringai, memikirkan kenapa 'tradisi' seperti ini bisa membuatnya menyeringai.

[3rd POV]

Dari dalam kegelapan, muncul tentakel-tentakel yang bercahaya. Terlihat pula sebuah tentakel besar yang seperti memiliki wajah. Semua tentakel itu mendekati Allen yang tetap tenang, karena Cliff sudah memberitahunya bagaimana rupa Hevlaska itu. "Show...me your...innocence." ujar Hevlaska sambil menyentuhkan keningnya dan Allen. Komui bertanya,"Nah Hevlaska, apakah pengikut tuhan ini sesuai dengan kriteriamu?" yang hanya dihiraukan oleh Hevlaska. "5%...27%... 40%...63%... 99%... 127%...150%... Sepertinya 150% adalah tingkat sinkronisasimu untuk saat ini dengan innocencemu, Crown Clown, Young Allen Walker, sama seperti General Cross Marian dengan Judgement dan Grave of Maria. Kau cukup membuatku terkejut melihat betapa besarnya kemampuanmu saat ini. Katakan, Young Allen, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua kekuatan itu?" tanya Hevlaska sambil menjauh dari Allen yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Sejenak mereka melupakan eksistensi beberapa orang lain yang berada ditempat yang sama dengan mereka berdua, termasuk reaksi orang-orang itu. Komui misalnya, dia sudah menjatuhkan papan yang dibawanya dan menatap tidak percaya kearah Allen. Dan lagi tingkah laku para Great General yang tiba-tiba menjadi saling berbisik diantara satu sama lain, tidak mempercayai ada seseorang yang begitu kuat diumur semuda itu.

Allen menatap Hevlaska yang menanti jawabannya. "Hevlaska, aku tidak tahu kalau tingkat sinkronisasiku Cliff -Crown Clown menyuruhku memanggilnya Cliff- akan setinggi itu. Sungguh, aku pun terkejut sama sepertimu. Dan, mungkin aku akan menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan hal-hal yang penting bagiku. Well, Hevlaska, jelaskan padaku apalagi yang kau lihat dariku, hm?" balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Dimasa kegelapan akan menyelimuti planet ini, innocencemu akan melahirkan penghancur waktu yang kuat. Dan apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku menanyakan beberapa hal padamu? Tentu saja kamu boleh memutuskan mau menjawabnya atau tidak, Young Allen." Allen menegangkan sikap badannya dan berpikir sejenak, 'Haruskah kuperbolehkan dia?'

'(Italic)' Biarkan saja Allen. Dia tidak akan memberitahu yang lain bahwa kamu bisa membaca pikiran atau tentang Neah. Dia bisa menjadi sekutu yang baik.' sahut Cliff santai. Allen pun merelaxkan posisinya. "Silahkan tanyakan apa yang ingin kamu ketahui, Hevlaska. Aku akan memberitahu sebisaku." Hevlaska mendekatinya lagi. "Bagaimana kabar General Cross, Allen? Apa dia membuat masalah denganmu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Hev? Kamu seperti tidak mengenalinya saja. Tentu saja dia tidak membuat masalah sama sekali jika kita mengunakan standarnya. Membuat murid 'kesayangannya' ini membayar seluruh hutangnya yang tidak terhitung, pergi bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita, dan melatih muridnya ini dengan penuh 'kasih sayang', bukanlah masalah sama sekali untuknya. Kalau hanya itu hal yang mau kau tanyakan." Well, sepertinya kita bisa mendengar nada sarkastik disini. Belum lagi aura suram yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelimuti Allen. Hevlaska menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah... Namun Hevlaska hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Allen yang tiba-tiba menjadi kesal karena diingatkan dengan masternya 'tercinta'.

"Seperti itulah General Cross yang kita kenal, kan?"

"Yah, terserahmu lah Hev. Ada lagi yang ingin kamu ketahui?"

"Seberapa baik kemampuanmu menggunakan sihir, kemampuanmu bertarung, dan menggunakan senjata, untuk bertahan dan menyerang?"

Allen tertegun sejenak, sebelum membalas. "Untuk sihir, aku belum semahir Master, Hev. Itu masih menghabiskan banyak tenagaku. Jadi aku tidak sering menggunakannya untuk menyerang dan masih harus banyak berlatih lagi. Kalau bertarung mungkin aku bisa melawan kurang lebih lima orang bersamaan. Dan kalau menggunakan senjata, aku hanya mahir dengan pedang dan pisau. Mungkin karena Cliff menggunakan pedang."

Hevlaska kembali tersenyum dan menggerakkan salah satu sulurnya untuk mendekati Allen. "Baiklah Allen, kamu mendapatkan kepercayaanku. Jika kamu butuh teman bicara, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Dia lalu menarik sulurnya kembali setelah menepuk kepala Allen tiga kali.

"Terimakasih, Hevlaska. Aku akan mengingat itu." balas Allen sambil sedikit menunduk. 'Kau benar Cliff, Hevlaska sangat baik. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia mau menjadi figur ibu untukku.' '_Nanti saja kamu tanyakan, Allen. Saat ini kembalilah kealam nyata dulu.' 'Okay Cliff._'

Allen pun mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada para Great General. Salah satu dari Great General itu, yang berada ditengah, berbicara padanya. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa membiarkan kemampuan ini menjadi sia-sia begitu saja. Allen Walker, apakah kamu mau menjadi salah satu General?" tawarnya. "Sungguh kehormatan bagiku, Great General." Great General itu kembali berbicara,"Baiklah, Allen Walker. Kalau begitu kalian berdua diperbolehkan pergi dari sini." Allen menyeringai, bisakah The-Greatest-Great-General itu mengusir mereka dengan cara lebih sopan lagi? Allen kemudian mengikuti Komui setelah mengucapkan salam kepada Hevlaska. Komui menuju sebuah ruangan -sepertinya ruangan kerjanya, karen penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang Allen duga itu adalah berkas kerja Komui- dan menatap Allen dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu, Komui, bahwa itu tidak sopan untuk menatap orang lain terlalu lama?" kata Allen, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan pertama kali. "Kau tahu, Allen, tidak setiap hari dirimu bisa melihat seseorang yang begitu kuat dan dan bahkan masih dibawah umur." balas Komui sambil menyeringai, membuat Allen mengerang kesal. Setelah ini, Komui pasti akan selalu mengganggunya tentang fakta bahwa dia baru saja bergabung dengan BO dan langsung bersahabat dengan Hevlaska. Ingatkan lagi bahwa para Great General itu MENAWARKAN-nya untuk menjadi Exorcist General, bukan memerintahkannya. 'Sepertinya Great General itu waspada denganku, huh? Bagus. Hari pertama dan aku sudah membuat orang lain terkesan denganku. Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku mau menjadi Exorcist.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Neah mendecakkan lidahnya,'**Karena kau ingin menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa Akuma yang polos itu, Allen?**' Allen mengerang kesal, lagi. 'Great. Thank you so much for reminding me about that, Mr. Neah Walker.' ujarnya sarkastik. '(Bold) **Anytime, nepheewww~.**'

"Um, itu bukan salahku, Komui. Dan lagi, dimana aku akan beristirahat?" Allen memulai pembicaraan lagi. Komui menekan intercom, dan memanggil seseorang. Tak berapa lama, datang seorang remaja perempuan. Berambut hijau pig-tails, mengenakan seragam exorcist standar, dan memiliki wajah yang polos. "Allen, ini Lenalee, adikku tersayang. Dia akan mengantarmu menuju ruangan yang akan kamu tempati. Lenalee, ini Allen, calon exorcist, setelah seragamnya jadi. Silahkan antar Allen menuju ruangan yang tadi aku beritahukan kepadamu, oke? Dan Allen, jangan berani macam-macam dengan My Precious Lenalee!" peringat Komui kepada Allen yang meneteskan keringat. 'Good, dan sekarang kita mempunyai sis-con? What a beautiful day.' Lenalee hanya menghela nafas pasrah, 'Nii-san tidak bisa memperbaiki sikapnya itu...' dia berpikir, lalu mengarahkan pandangan kepada Allen. "Ayo Allen, ikut denganku." Sambil berkata begitu, dia lalu keluar dari ruangan Komui, dengan Allen mengikuti menuju ruangannya yang baru. Komui memanggil,"Dan Allen?" "Ya, Komui?"

Komui hanya tersenyum,"Selamat datang di Black Order."

~~**TO BE CONTINUED**~~

A/N : Chap 1 ended. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah jelek? Bagus? Abal? Ancur? Keren? Mohon reviewnya ya guys!


End file.
